


Dancing with Death

by Dewie



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ares is a hoe, Awkward Flirting, Blood, Blood and Violence, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Co-workers, Death in Childbirth, Deities being deities, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Rebirth, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad Thanatos, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Trauma, Zagreus growing up, everyone is pansexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewie/pseuds/Dewie
Summary: Thanatos struggles with accepting his role as Death, as he is confronted with the passionate and violent God of War, Ares, who breaks him out of the chains that bind him.Can Death love? Who could love Death?
Relationships: Aphrodite & Ares (Hades Video Game), Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Megaera (Hades Video Game), Nyx & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 70





	1. The War God is too much

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly me being sad, gay and longing for a relationship so I used two sexy characters falling in love to deal with it.
> 
> I'll try giving content warnings at the beginning of each chapter i.e.
> 
> CW: Violence, Blood

An ocean of blue banners flowed into the distance as the blue army descended upon the purple army like waves on rocks. Humans played their trumpets signalling attack, and drums replied like a murmur in a heartbeat. The smell of metal and sweat soaked the air. The ground struggled to soak up the mortal blood, so it pooled in mirrors reflecting the horrors of war.

Amongst the fray, a tall figure danced with swords as if the soldiers’ screams were a waltz.

Lord Ares, the God of War, shined like a star amongst the grimy mortals. He spun the violence, and Thanatos cleaned up. His signature red cloak and glimmering white and gold armour was untouched by the dirtiness that surrounded him.

Thanatos, the God of Death, swept his scythe collecting the deceased souls of the battle with a slight frown.

He met the bright red eyes of Ares, and found a blazing fire there. It consumed Thanatos’ attention and a smirk creeped across the violent deity’s handsome face. Thanatos tore his eyes away scowling at himself.

He heard a deep laugh echo over the clashing of iron and bronze.

* * *

After the battle, Thanatos floated on a cliff overlooking the blood filled valley. Hard yellow eyes grazing the battlefield with an odd feeling he could not describe. Somewhere between melancholy for the wars of the past, defeat out of sympathy for the dead, and utter disgust at the sway of mortal souls for greed.

The divine interventions could only go so far, like a farmer planting a seed and leaving it to the elements. The environment matching the seed spurs a fruitful harvest much like this war for Ares. Lord Ares as charming as he is (especially with Lady Aphrodite), his bloodlust outweighs any respectable traits he might possess.

Thanatos felt a divine aura behind him. “Master Thanatos, it is an honour to see you here.”

Thanatos did not turn around, “Lord Ares, your job involves me.”

The Olympian chuckled and walked to stand beside Thanatos wiping blood from his sword. Thanatos frowned at it, and he noticed.

“Do you think I’m cruel?”

Thanatos looked at the mortals’ corpses in piles, “I think you’re sadistic.”

“Tis’ ironic how humans were created by Gods, but they seem to create us too. If they did not war, I would have no identity.” Ares mused. Thanatos clutched his scythe.

“Indeed. However, your zeal for taking mortality is…” Thanatos turned to meet Ares’ eyes.

“My zeal is?” Ares smirked. Thanatos sighed.

“I guess you keep me employed. So I should be grateful in a way.” Thanatos slowly admitted.

“Do you not like death?” Ares inquired curiously.

Thanatos had never been asked such an absurd question! He was Death, how could he not like himself? The question hammered against the inside of his head for a moment. How could he not enjoy taking life and taking souls to the afterlife? Thanatos huffed his frustration out.

Death spun his scythe in a display of power, “Death is inevitable I am inevitable.”

Ares smiled like a fox at the chthonic deity as if he were a rabbit. “You’re not as stoic as you pretend to be.” He whispered leaning towards Thanatos, who glared. He couldn’t kill a God, but he wanted to. Especially not one who is a close business partner in dealing death. A moment passed, and Thanatos sighed for the final time that day.

“I would like to continue a civil agreement with you for these future events.” Thanatos gestured to the bloody valley.

“Indeed. I would very much like to be on your good side Master Thanatos.” Ares bowed to Death, who stood up straighter instinctively. Ares met his eyes with mirth glowing like the pools of blood in the setting sun. He slowly stood, and Thanatos' mouth twitched.

“Until next time, Lord Ares.” Thanatos vanished.


	2. Death's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Sisyphus tricks Thanatos, and Ares recovers him. They go to Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIII
> 
> CW: Trauma

It was Thanatos’ biggest and first mistake on the job. 

The cuffs that were meant to hold that disgusting king squeezed his wrist painfully. 

Stuck in the depths of Tartarus for Hades knows how long he thought over his job and whether he enjoyed it. 

Ares’ comment dug deeper than Thanatos originally thought. He had sleepless nights filled with tossing and turning, and one question in his mind:

**_Do you not like death?_ **

An answer never found his tongue. Enjoying a role, and being it were one in the same to him.

Not providing Death would mean he would not be Death. 

Right now, the world above would be feeling the effects of his absence as he was thinking about it. 

Immortality was not earned for the Gods, it was bestowed by birth right. Sprung from Night, son of Nyx, he was the embodiment of Death. Whether or not he liked it seemed irrelevant, but he still questioned it. 

He was meant to fulfil his role, otherwise mortals would be immortal. He is what sets them apart from the Gods. Creating two lives by the experience of dying. 

Thanatos’ thought he was imagining it for a moment, but he heard a voice calling his name. 

He called back, “I’m here!” 

It echoed in the chamber, and he stood from where he leaned against the wall. 

The voice yelled again followed by banging, and a wall exploded. Red flashes fizzled into the air, and the dust settled as Ares entered. 

Crimson eyes landed on Thanatos, who sagged in relief to see anyone in the depths of Tartarus. 

Ares rushed over to him, and with a dignified slice of his sword, the chains broke, and Thanatos stepped away from it as if it would try to grab him. He tripped on his robe and straight into Ares’ hard frame. Large, warm hands found his shoulders and steadied him. 

“Are you ok?” Ares’ held his gaze. 

“Thank you for coming to retrieve me.” Thanatos managed to say before the Olympian scooped him up.  
“What are you doing?!” 

“We’re going to Olympus. Rest.”

Thanatos gave in to his request and let his twin brother’s powers overcome him.

* * *

Thanatos woke up underwater. 

He shot up and gasped for air. 

The aromatic sweetness jarred him for a moment, and his head spun. 

“Relax My Lord!” A high voice spoke, and he looked at the edge of the pool he was in.

A beautiful youth with dark brown skin, and deep chocolate hair smiled at him. 

“Where am I? Who are you?” Thanatos looked around taking in he was in a bright grove, waist deep in nectar!

“My name is Ganymede. I serve the Olympians. I am currently attending you for this nectar bath.”  
Thanatos had heard that name before - a kidnapped young man made immortal. He sighed realising he was on Olympus, brought here by Ares. 

“What happened?” He rubbed his bare wrists. 

“Lord Ares brought you to Lord Hephaestus to remove the chains, then the Olympians deliberated about the punishment to that King Sisyphus. Lord Ares made sure you were cared for whilst he and Lady Athena tended to business. Hermes and I brought you here to the nectar baths to be replenished.” Ganymede bowed his head. 

“Thank you for helping me. Am I able to get out now?”

The cup bearer nodded, and Thanatos climbed out naked. 

Ganymede brought over a white robe, and helped Thanatos get dressed. 

Thanatos noted the singing of birds in the background when they stopped speaking.

“Lord Ares said to take you to his House after you awoke.” Ganymede informed. 

“Lead the way.” 

* * *

Thanatos glanced around the scenery in curiosity. Olympus is a place he never thought he would visit, much less be welcomed in. 

Plants grew lush and bright, with statues, and Houses for the gods with large white pathways weaving through a green, sparkling world. Beneath his feet, the ground was soft, and everything smelled lovely.

Thanatos’ powers seemed not to work in this realm. He could barely float, so he walked struggling to keep up with the lively young man. 

Ganymede noticed, and slowed then started giving a tour on the way.

“That is the House of Lady Aphrodite. She is fond of roses….”

They arrived at a House with Ares’ sigil on the front door. 

Thanatos swallowed the spit in his throat and took the first step up. 

“Here’s where I leave you. Go in and sit, I will inform Lord Ares you are waiting.” Ganymede bowed to Thanatos, which he wasn’t used to. 

“Thank you.” Thanatos said. 

A bright smile ripped across Ganymede’s pretty face and he skipped off. 

Thanatos took a breath. He opened the door, quickly entered, and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it and looked around.

It smelled of a deep earthy musk, worn leather and fire. In the middle of the room was the lounging area with red cushions and such surrounded a fire pit that was lit. Around the room where weapons and portraits of heroes. He wandered to a wall and inspected the arsenal. They were all from past battles. Thanatos walked slowly around looking at the walls. Then to the right, he noticed a wonderful marble statue of Ares. It’s likeness was scary. Thanatos’ feet dragged towards it for closer inspection. The chiselled jaw, sharp eyes, short hair, and cheekbones were perfect. His armour was an older version and he held a flaming torch high above him. Thanatos titled his head and sighed.

“Enjoying the view?”

Thanatos spun around to see Ares leaning against a wall watching him intently. He must've been there for more than a moment - long enough for Thanatos to embarrass himself.

“It’s likeness is credible.” He walked towards the other God slowly enough that Ares gestured for him to sit on the lounge cushions. 

Ares sat close enough to Thanatos that their legs touched. 

“Hades has been made aware of the situation. Sisyphus is being punished by the Furies as we speak. Your absence has overwhelmed the world.” Ares laid an arm behind him.

Thanatos couldn’t bring himself to move away even though he knew he should.

“I better get back to the job.” Thanatos sighed and looked at the bright flames of the fire. 

“Master Thanatos.” Ares fingers found Thanatos' chin and led him to look at him. Thanatos’ heart skipped a beat.

“Don’t blame yourself for everything.” 

The words cut a cord of reason in Thanatos, because tears welled in his eyes and a sob ripped out of him. Ares held him tightly as he sobbed like a baby.

When he was finished, Ares pushed back his long hair and cupped his face. 

“You might’ve known better, but your faith in others will never be a negative trait about you. You trusted him to tell the truth, but he was the one to play dirty.” Ares wiped away his tears with his warm thumbs, and Thanatos grabbed his own robes and scrunched them. 

“I shouldn’t have trusted him.”

“He shouldn’t have tricked you.” Ares finalised and pulled Thanatos into his warm embrace. Thanatos clung to his armour dying of embarrassment.

“Lord Ares....” 

Ares hummed from the back of his throat not letting him go. 

“This means, I’m in your debt.” Thanatos said slowly. 

“Indeed.” Ares sighed amused and looked down at him, “What should I ask of you?”

Thanatos frowned knowing Ares had the right to ask anything at this point. 

“... You know what you can and cannot.” Thanatos spread out his hands over the plates of armour on his chest. 

“I will save this request for the right time.” Ares smiled, with a darkness in his eyes and playfulness on his lips. 

“You should stop playing with me like this.” Thanatos pushed back, but Ares pulled him by the waist.

“I’m not playing with you. I merely want to do things correctly. If you hate me, I will hate myself.” He said, looking sincere. 

Thanatos had just been tricked by trusting a well known trickster, now he was letting the impulsive Lord Ares toy with him. Thanatos sighed, and looked down disappointed with himself.

Ares didn’t push him, and let go of him, and Thanatos was relieved and felt bare for the second time that day. 

“Let’s fix this.” Ares suggested and stood up. 

Thanatos took his hand which helped him up and nodded in agreement. Spurred for a need to balance the world, a passionate assistant with beautiful red eyes, and a wish to rearm the Fates - Thanatos collected all the damned souls before the next break of dawn.

Thanatos watched the sun rise that day, and felt a shift in he world. Standing beside his Olympian comrade, he smiled for the first time in a long while.

He was Death, in all it's beauty and foulness. Just as the day sets, so does life, and brings the expansive and endless night. 

Son of Nyx, God of Death, Thanatos was ready to accept himself. 

He glanced anxiously at the Olympian beside him, radiant in the morning light - but was anyone ready to accept Death?


	3. Meet the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Childbirth mention, Blood, Stillbirth

Queen Persephone’s child labour lasted many long hours, and the baby arrived dead. Thanatos felt the tug of the soul as it floated into the River Styx. After mourning and burying him, the Queen fled the Underworld. 

Thanatos knew Charon assisted her, but he left it. In the main hall of the House of Hades, everyone was silent - even the loose lipped shades. 

Lord Hades was in his room, and Nyx was in the Queen's garden looking at the Prince’s grave. 

“Mother?” Thanatos called for her. 

She turned to him looking emotional for once. She beckoned him, and he floated over to her. 

“My child, I believe the Prince may still live.” 

Thanatos looked at the ground and there was blood oozing from the freshly covered dirt. 

The soul had returned from the grasp of Styx.

* * *

Several minutes later, there were infant cries echoing throughout the entire house. 

Using the power of Darkness, the touch of Death to enhance the Godling’s power - he was reborn. 

Lord Hades stormed into the garden and dropped to his knees at the sight of his son alive. 

“How?!” Hades asked Nyx. 

“Worry not, your child is alive.” Nyx handed over the small baby bundled in a blood soaked blanket. 

Thanatos stared at the Godling in awe. His small size was delicate, but the feat he just accomplished was impossible. 

“Shall I retrieve the Queen?” Thanatos asked Hades. 

“No, leave her be.” His resolve was steady. Nyx drew in an audible breath, and Thanatos gripped his scythe. 

Nyx’s love for Persephone matched Hades, and the Queen loved them. Her leaving wounded Nyx more than Lord Hades understood. Thanatos understood his mother’s turmoil, and ached for her. She had never loved another like she loved Persephone.

“What is his name?” Thanatos asked after a beat.

“Zagreus.” Hades answered. 

Zagreus’ birth marked a new beginning for the entire household, but Thanatos did not understand how important Zagreus would become to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not expect me to update 3 time in one day all the time, I am coffee driven


	4. Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small, vague montage over time!

A cauldron of dark clouds, lightning and thunder rolled in from the distance horizon. On the high cliff overlooking the strait between two major islands, Thanatos watched the two fleets close in for the inevitable strike. 

The wind whipped around him pulling at his black chiton and long silver hair behind him. 

Below, there was a flash of bright light from the heavens, and a chariot of red fire steamed down carrying Lord Ares and his children Phobos, Deimos and Enyo. The War God threw a spear of rage at the leader of the Southern fleet, which triggered a frenzy.

Thanatos’ eyes met Ares, and the Olympian smirked.

Death responded with an eye roll and flew down to harvest the soul of the dying Commander. 

His lover held him saying meaningful words, and Thanatos granted him the mercy of replying to the other man. 

His soul cut off like a flower stalk, and the lover screamed.

After a five long days, the ships that weren’t sunk returned their cardinal direction home with a tie in losses and wins for both armies. 

Ares let his children return home on the chariot whilst he met Thanatos on the sea cliff overlooking the post-battle carnage. 

“Mortals are getting better at war.” Thanatos didn’t look at Ares, but he could feel his hot gaze looking at him from beside him. 

“They worship me strongly these days, I must admit I compete with my sister for their attention.” Ares stood with his hand on his hip, letting his crimson cape float behind him. 

“Lady Athena and you have different jobs.” Thanatos said. 

“Indeed.” Ares chuckled. 

“I better leave. It has been… nice working with you.” Thanatos spun his scythe.

“Please wait a moment, I have something for you.” Ares faced him, and Thanatos turned curious. 

The Olympian pulled out a dagger in a scabbard similar to his scythe. 

“It’s made from the same material of your dear scythe, but I added details to the scabbard - with the help of Hephaestus.” Ares added. He held it out, and Thanatos thoughtlessly took it from his hands. 

“Wait, why?”

“Every God dealing death needs a sword upon them. Your scythe collects souls, your dagger protects you.” 

Thanatos looked it over with one hand, and admired the stars, and butterfly detailing. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” Thanatos gripped it and looked Ares in the eye. 

His eyes burned like hellfire, “I wanted to.”

Thanatos looked at the dagger again. 

“It’s beautiful. I will use it well.” Thanatos looked at the smiling Ares. 

“Until next time, Master Thanatos.” Ares said every syllable slowly. 

Thanatos vanished. 

* * *

The Prince of the Underworld was growing fast, as immortals do. He was now walking around, making all sorts of trouble. 

Nyx and Hades had ordered Hypnos and Thanatos to treat him as a brother, so they did. 

Thanatos was in the West Hall speaking with Nyx when they heard Zagreus start crying. 

The young God ran into the room as fast as his small legs could take him, and straight to Thanatos’ leg and gripped it. 

Hypnos floated into the room apologising, and Thanatos glared at his twin and picked up the small boy. 

“Hypnos, do not tease Zagreus.” Thanatos said, and then let Nyx scold him properly. Thanatos floated to the balcony overlooking the River Styx and sang a lullaby for him softly so no one else could hear. 

Zagreus stopped crying and perked up, he leaned back but clung to Thanatos’ armour so he could look at his face smiling. His pale face was distinct with one red eye like his father’s, and the other green like his mother’s. Although inheriting more of his mother’s appearance rather than Lord Hades made everyone’s heart heavy. 

Thanatos smiled at him, and he giggled. Zagreus reached out and grabbed at his long hair braided to the side.  
“Than!” Zagreus called him. 

Thanatos heart squeezed and he chuckled. 

“Yes, Zagreus. I am Thanatos.” 

The two spent some time in their own world with Zagreus clinging to Thanatos before Nyx interrupted politely. Zagreus reached out for her, and she took him. 

“I have to return to the surface.” Thanatos looked from Zagreus to his mother. 

“Zagreus will miss you.” Nyx smiled slightly. 

“I will miss him too.” 

Thanatos took several steps back before teleporting out of the hall. 

* * *

After another pitiful war, the two Gods of dealing death met on another random cliff and conversed. 

Thanatos was trying to understand the direction of the huge war consuming of the continent, but Ares was looking at Thanatos without saying a word. 

“It is irritating that you keep staring like that.” Thanatos sighed and looked at him. 

“Have you ever been in love?” The God of War asked Death. Thanatos flushed and twirled his scythe.

“That has nothing to do with the conversation.”

“No it doesn’t, but I wish to know.”

Thanatos frowned at him, making the Olympian blink.

He sighed, “Death has no time for love.” 

Thanatos’ lip twitched and he tried not to sigh again. 

“So you know I meant romantic love.” Ares grinned. 

“I’m afraid we can’t all be adept in that area.” Thanatos scoffed. 

“Do you want to fall in love?” Ares voice held no malice or bite. 

Thanatos turned to him, “Even if I wanted to, I doubt anyone could love me.” 

Death vanished before his associate could reply. 

* * *

Thanatos assisted the Prince of the Underworld who was struggling through parchment piles. 

They sat in a secluded dark corner of the administrative chambers surrounded by mountains of paper. 

“It’s endless, can’t you just stop working for a day?!” Zagreus exclaimed. 

“If I stopped working, you would have more paperwork Zag.” Thanatos smirked. 

The Prince ruffled his wild hair and Thanatos noticed the purple mark on his pale nape. 

“So everything is going well with Megaera?” Thanatos asked leaning back in his chair. 

The Prince turned to him shocked, and Thanatos tapped his own neck to expose his friend. Zagreus reached up to his neck and rubbed it while it glowed red. 

“Well, I guess the truth is out. Yes, Meg and I have been going steady, how did you know?”

Thanatos rested his hand on his dagger handle on his hip. 

“Achilles informed me you two have been ‘training’.” Thanatos gave him a long sided look, and Zagreus blushed. 

“We have been training. But one thing turned into another… and UGH. This is embarrassing discussing this with my older brother.” Zagreus covered his face with a hand. Thanatos chuckled, letting his heart race into the distance hoping it never comes back.

“Megaera is wonderful. You make a fine match.” Thanatos gripped the dagger handle tight. 

"Thanks Thanatos." Zagreus smiled, and then noticed Thanatos' posture.

Zagreus looked at Thanatos and noticed his hand gripping the weapon. 

“You’re not planning to kill her?” Zagreus joked. 

“No, it’s just a habit when I worry for my siblings.” Thanatos sighed and let go of the dagger. Zagreus snorted, and stared at the dagger for a moment.

“May I see it? You have never shown me.”

“I’m afraid not. It was a gift I received many centuries ago.” Thanatos said. 

Zagreus frowned at the rejection. 

“Is it your lover?” Zagreus challenged and turned to him with undivided attention. 

“No. No one like that. A friend… sort of.” Thanatos raised an eyebrow at his own description of Ares. 

“Well, it’s someone important to you. Can you tell me?” Zagreus moved closer and Thanatos shifted away trying not to catch the smell of his wonderful metallic pomegranate musk. 

“If you guess, I’ll tell you. Only one guess every visit.” Thanatos promised. 

“Deal!”

“I must go, but I wish you and Megaera the best.” Thanatos stood and stepped into the isle. 

“You should grab a drink with us next time you have a break.” Zagreus beamed at Thanatos. 

Thanatos’ chest was tight when he nodded.

Death exited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn.These sad bitches.  
> Me, I'm bitches.


	5. Rest your Weary Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Than is sad, and Ares takes advantage of the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I projecting on to a fictional character? yes.  
> Do I feel bad about it? no.

Death's limbs weighed a tonne, and his eyes hurt from the bright light on the surface realm. 

Thanatos had been lying under an old oak tree surrounded by grass and bunches of mushrooms slowly eating away life forces. The rustles of the undergrowth and bird songs relaxed Death. An acorn fell softly beside Thanatos face and he acknowledged it with a huff. 

All he wanted to do was sleep, now more empathetic of the difficulty his twin has of keeping his eyes open - being Sleep incarnate. 

Never had he been like this, he felt bad but after a week of work, he was spent. It hasn’t even been that busy. 

He looked up at the branches grateful for the shade they provided. 

“Are you dying?” A familiar baritone voice asked from in front of him. 

Thanatos closed his eyes and didn’t reply. 

“It took both Hermes and I to find you. For something inescapable, you escape the view from Olympus easily.” Ares wandered over and sat beside Thanatos leaning against the tree.

“I’m tired, so I am resting.” Thanatos said slowly. 

“Why not rest in the Underworld?” Ares plucked a mushroom and examined it. 

Thanatos opened his eyes to get rid of the image of Zagreus and Meg flirting over the bar. 

“I am Death, I can sleep where I want.” 

Ares busted into laughter, “Why that is the most childish thing I’ve heard you say!”

Thanatos sat up and hugged his knees. 

Ares gracefully wrapped his own cape around Thanatos’ shoulders, and moved closer to him. Thanatos ignored it and leaned against Lord Ares. The Olympian paused for a moment before he decided to leave his hand behind supporting the two. 

“Remember all those years ago when you asked me if I loved anyone… romantically?” Thanatos asked. 

“Yes.”

“I've fallen in love with someone. But they will never love me.” Thanatos curled back into a ball, and Ares sighed. 

“Master Thanatos, why do you not believe they will not love you?” 

Thanatos shuddered out a breath, “Because I’m me.”

Thanatos couldn’t put it into words how much he struggled to picture someone loving him. It was like bad TV reception on a stormy night, it cuts out at the important parts. 

“Thanatos.” Ares whispered softly. 

Thanatos looked at Ares. The Olympian was right beside him, he hadn’t even noticed. 

Crimson ate up his focus, and he took a deep breath. 

Ares cradled his face and wiped away his tears as he once did before. 

Thanatos relaxed into his warm palm. 

“I love you.” Ares’ words went out one ear and out the other. 

Thanatos felt dizzy, and blinked away tears making a bewildered expression at the god beside him.    
“I’ve loved you for a long time now,” Ares smiled and tucked Thanatos’ hair behind his ear, “I know you haven’t taken my flirting seriously, but I wanted to court you all this time.”

Thanatos’ mind reeled and he spluttered, “I, You, I mean - what, how?”

“When you’re worried, your mouth frowns slightly. You like it when people who deserve to die are collected, and your eyes shine like gold. You hate sunlight, but the moonlight enrapture you. It also makes you shine. When you collect hundreds of souls in a sweep of your hand, you are beautiful. Your voice calms me to my core. I wish I could embrace you with my bones. I thought it would be sufficient being beside you like this, but I’m afraid I must take advantage of this moment for I now want you to love me.”

Thanatos blushed hard to his ears, and he gaped at the God who’s eyes twinkled with something he’d never seen before. 

Ares leaned closer to Thanatos, and Death closed his mouth. Ares was an inch away from him, and all his leathery, bloody and violent soaked scent filled the space between them. 

After a small eternity, Thanatos closed his eyes, and Ares’ hot and soft lips found his. 

Ares kiss seared like lying on sunburnt skin. Ares pulled away slightly just in time for Thanatos to open his mouth and kissed him again. 

Thanatos’ breath hitched and Ares pulled him close, and Thanatos weaved his arms around his neck. 

Ares hand snaked up into Thanatos hair as his tongue pushed through Thanatos’ teeth. The air around them vibrated with such intensity that the mushrooms decayed, and the grass died. 

The tree trunk split up the middle when Thanatos moaned and Ares pulled him into his lap smoothly. 

The birds squawked in outrage and the sun hid behind a cloud. 

Thanatos felt like he was on fire. Everywhere their bodies touched was electric, and he tasted his own tears in their kiss. 

Ares pulled Thanatos’ hair back and kissed his delicate throat. He licked his Adam’s apple as it bobbed when he gasped. 

Tears well up in his eyes again, and he gritted his teeth. 

“Thanatos.” Ares spoke against his ear, and Death shivered uncontrollably. 

The hand in his hair released him and he leaned into Ares shoulder.

“Wait!” Thanatos said.

The God of War paused, and held Thanatos’ waist gently. 

“I have a favour to ask of you.” Thanatos breathed slowly and sat back to look at Ares face. 

Crimson eyes assessed Death with a sparkle of mischief. 

“What did you have in mind?” Ares asked. 

Thanatos gulped and took out the dagger he had once gifted him. Ares furrowed his brow and looked up at him. 

“Can you cut my hair?” Thanatos asked. 

Ares nodded. 

* * *

They burned his hair where the grass had died. Thanatos’ nape tingled when the breeze touched it. 

Ares pulled Thanatos by the waist and into the groove of his body. Ares smirked at Thanatos’ surprise, and smoothly pushed the dagger back into its scabbard. 

“Now what?” Ares’ looked down below Thanatos’ eyes.

“We have to go back to work.” Thanatos looked away. 

“Can I kiss you?” Ares asked. 

Thanatos shook his head, and pushed off his chest.

“Do you believe me when I say I love you?” Ares' gripped slackened.

Thanatos floated out of his arms and away like a helium balloon.

He said nothing.

“What do I have to do to prove it to you?” Ares’ eyes flashed as he spoke calmly.

Thanatos summoned his scythe, and raised his hood over his head. 

“I’m sorry.”

Thanatos vanished before Ares destroyed the poor oak tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope y'all know what's happening next chapter :)


	6. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos shuts up and shows Ares what he feels
> 
> CW: Explicit sex scene, smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, this took me like four cups of tea to finish. I was so embarrassed trying to edit it. 
> 
> Y'all knewww this was bound to happen. God I hate writing smut but here it is.
> 
> I'll probably touch it up in the next couple days too RIP

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, Thanatos teleported to the battlefield of the newest war. 

The scent of blood had yet to infect the air, but tension was tight. The boiling sun beat down with no mercy upon the metal covered troops. 

As he always did, he waited for Ares to start the bloodlust. 

War was late. 

Hours passed, and no move was made.

After a near stalemate, the red chariot arrived. The battle began. 

Thanatos stayed on the other side of the battlefield than the War God. 

* * *

On the cliff nearby, the third night arrived, and the victorious troops took their winnings.

Ares and Thanatos stood side by side silently watching the scene. 

Thanatos finally spoke, “I can’t describe what I’m feeling.” 

Thanatos twirled his scythe, “When I’m with you, I feel alive, but when I talk - everything comes out wrong.” 

“Then show me.” Ares voice was resolute. 

Thanatos turned to him, and extended his hand. Ares looked at him, and then put his hand in Death’s. 

Helios appeared in the sky, and stripped away the last rays of light. Nyx powers grew, and Thanatos let the cool night air energise him as he gently floated up bringing Ares with him. 

Not many Gods can fly, so he had experience over Ares on this ability. 

He lifted him into the sky, and Ares never looked away, and only pensively gazed into Death's golden eyes. 

Thanatos floated so they were above the clouds with Selene’s beauty shining on them.

Then Thanatos let go of Ares, and he fell. The War God’s face gave away his emotions but he didn’t scream. 

Thanatos teleported to near the ground, and waited until the immortal fell right into his arms. Ares was shocked for a moment before looking at him with wide, fiery eyes. 

“What was that?” Ares made no move to leave his arms. 

Thanatos floated to the ground soundlessly.

“I _will_ catch you when you fall.” Thanatos smiled. 

The Olympian’s expression softened and a smile crossed his lips. 

Thanatos let him go, and held his hand while they stood on the surface of the Earth.

“Master Thanatos, can I call upon a request?” Ares took down to one knee. 

Thanatos nodded, and held his scythe closer. 

Ares gently kissed his knuckles, and looked up at Death with a gleam in his eyes. 

Thanatos understood what promise he was calling on, and knew whatever came next he must fulfil. 

“I want to feel the sweet embrace of Death - of _you._ ” Ares pulled Thanatos hand, and he stepped forward. Ares held the back of his thigh and waist, and Thanatos rested his hands on his broad shoulders. 

Moonlight lit up his features but darkened the blood splattered across his armour. 

Thanatos held Ares face with one hand, and leaned down and chastely landed a kiss on his lips accepting his request.

* * *

Thanatos teleported them to a forest shrouded in darkness, and only moonlight seeped through small gaps in the canopy. 

Thanatos summoned silver glowing butterflies to surround them on the small clearing. He put away his scythe, armour and weapons into a wisp smoke. 

Facing Ares, he unwrapped the dark chiton covering his body. 

He felt the red gaze watching the revealing of his skin, but Thanatos looked at the ground, too embarrassed to witness his reaction. After it fell to the ground with a feathery thud, he turned to Ares and extended his hand once again. Ares took it and he pulled the Olympian close. 

He undressed Ares who submissively watched Death fiddle with the knots of his armour. 

Finally peeling off the last layer of clothing from Ares, Thanatos confirmed he was covered in battle scars stripping his magnificent torso and limbs. He ran his hands over the expanse of his chest, when Ares caught his hands on him, then leaned down and kissed him. 

Letting him lead, Thanatos relaxed as best as he could. He was dipped and lowered gently to the ground now covered in Ares’ red cape. The smell of blood tinged the musk of Ares, but Thanatos soon forgot it when his mouth was captured into another deep kiss. He moaned as Ares grinded against him. He wrapped his legs around his thick waist, and let him find the friction to make them both pant. 

The gentleness of his touch only pushed Thanatos into the unknown. Beyond the battlefield, he only imagine a rough, uncaring approach to sex, but he was well restrained. The only answer would be a disciplining hand guiding the lust. 

Thanatos buried an emerging thought comparing himself to the Goddess of Love, and brought Ares face back to him to kiss him again. 

When Ares grinding started to hurt Thanatos hips, he reached down to rub their dicks together. Ares gritted his teeth, and sucked on Thanatos’ neck as he whined at the approaching climax. 

On release, Thanatos saw stars, and fire consumed his body. An uncontrollable spasm took over his abdomen and right down to his toes while his head cleared. Ares face was scrunched into pleasure, but then looked at Thanatos softly, and smiled before kissing his head. 

Ares sat back and pulled Thanatos legs to expose between them. 

He reached over to his satchel pulling out a vial of oil, and Thanatos watched light headed as Ares covered his hand and poured the remainder over Thanatos backside. It slid down over his balls, and Ares rubbed it over his dick, making it twitch. Thanatos relaxed and held Ares knees when the Olympian pushed his fingers inside. 

Thanatos focused on the canopy and the opening where the stars watched him. He hoped his mother couldn’t see him being spread open by the Olympian prince. 

Ares fit three fingers, and ignored Thanatos front. Thanatos didn’t complain, trusting the more experienced partner despite the swelling of his dick.

Ares softly drew circles in a particular spot, and Thanatos arched his back and screamed as he came. 

“Remember this spot well, Beloved.” Ares nipped at his thigh, and smiled at Thanatos who glared at him panting.

“Hurry.” Death chastened. 

Ares huffed, and pulled out his digits, and propped himself over Thanatos. With one hand, he reached down and aligned himself then pushed slowly. Both Gods watched their bodies join, and Thanatos felt the hot hardness penetrate into the base of his belly. 

Ares kissed him, and he started thrusting gently. The oil slick between where they joined made explicitly wet sounds when skin slapped skin. Thanatos scratched Ares back, feeling the rough healed scars. He shuddered when Ares purposely hit that spot again. 

Ares chuckled when he moaned. Death couldn’t bring himself to be angry when all his nerves were on fire. He began orgasming multiple times to the other immortal’s amusement and pleasure. 

“You’re squeezing me so tight.” Ares growled as Thanatos whimpered in the grey space between pleasure and pain. Ares spun Thanatos to his side and lifted his long leg over his shoulder and roughly fucked him. Thanatos gripped to the red cloak and bit into his own arm. 

Ares bit the inside of his thigh as lava spilled into his belly. Death spasmed in ecstasy before being pulled up and straddling War. Hot semen spilling down Ares rod let Thanatos reach his hilt, and whine in pain. Ares gripped his waist and smiled up him devilishly from where he lied on the red cape. Thanatos took the hint and glared at him before moving his hips...

They were undisturbed until Helios reappeared in the sky spilling light over the land.

Thanatos lied beside Ares staring up at the canopy assessing the state of his body. Every muscle and joint felt overworked, and he’d never been so sticky in his existence. 

Ares still clung around his middle faking sleep, and Thanatos twirled his hair in his fingers. 

“How was it?” Thanatos asked curiously. 

Ares chuckled and kissed the top of his belly button, “Amazing.”

Thanatos let out a breath he was unconsciously holding in. 

“I have to get back to work.” Thanatos felt the tug of his sister’s orders in his mind.

“Just a few more moments.” Ares held his hand tightly and Thanatos squeezed it back reassuringly. 

“Just a few.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect commentary and to be smitted by the Gods
> 
> (Also, I fucking broke my acrylic nail when editing this)


	7. No one's Business

Nyx was busy, so Thanatos met with Hypnos and Zagreus in the lounge to catch up on his break.

They sat around a table in the corner, and Thanatos felt awkward sitting. 

Zagreus was discussing training with Thanatos when Hypnos took a long sip on his drink and turned to his twin. 

“So, how is Lord Ares?” 

Thanatos, "He is busy with the war.” 

“Are you two close?” Zagreus raised an eyebrow at Thanatos. 

“We’re good associates.” Thanatos explained, not quite ready to explain the depths of his relationship to his family - much less Zagreus. 

“Oh but that’s not all is it? A little birdy told me you and the God of War have gotten to know each other lately.” Hypnos smiled with his hands cradling his face. Thanatos sighed as Zagreus gawked at him openly. 

“My relationships are none of your business.” Thanatos was ready to move to the next topic.

Zagreus was not, “Are you really seeing Ares? Isn’t he violent and careless?!” 

Thanatos’ mouth twitched, “You don’t know anything about him Zagreus, drop it.” 

“No! Why didn’t you tell me?” He said finally his problem. 

Thanatos glared at his smirking twin, who took the queue and floated off. Thanatos drummed his fingers on his knee, and turned back to Zagreus.

“It’s not something I’m comfortable discussing with you.” Thanatos deadpanned, and Zagreus’ face stoned over. 

“But you can speak to Hypnos about it?” 

Thanatos rolled his eyes, “You know that’s not how it is. He can sense these things. Why do you care so much?”

“Because we’re meant to be friends Than,” Zagreus let go of the glass in his hand after it cracked, “You’re meant to tell me these things.” 

Thanatos was confused by his reaction, it’s true they usually tell each other everything, but this wasn’t a fun story or anything. Maybe he was in the wrong?

“It slipped my mind Zagreus. I just didn’t think it was that important to you.” 

Zagreus gave him an even look, “Why Ares?”

Thanatos bristled and gripped his dagger, “I can’t answer that myself.”

“The dagger. It’s from him.” Zagreus guessed, and hit the nail on the head. 

Thanatos nodded and showed him the dagger.

“It’s before we became more than friends, but it still meant a lot to me.” Thanatos tossed it over to show him the hilt. Zagreus looked at it in Thanatos hands like it was a weed in his rose garden. 

“He doesn’t hurt you?” Zagreus asked. 

“No.” He sheathed the dagger. 

“I just don’t get why you didn’t tell me.” Zagreus insisted. 

“I don’t have to tell you anything Zagreus.”

Zagreus fumed, “Fine! You don’t have to tell me anything again.” 

The Prince walked out, and the ice in his broken glass clinked when he was out of sight. 

Death sighed deeply, and Zagreus' cup broke scattering ice and glass across the table top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear, this is not gonna be a love triangle - they're GODS.


	8. Doubtful in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos visits Ares, and runs into Aphrodite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hi, I've been in the mountains with my hippie cousins. Also my bday is coming up so i'm planning my own party cause I have Trust Issues.   
> But here's the next sad boi Thanatos chapter

During a rare break, Thanatos floated up the steps and landed in front of the door to the House of War. After putting away his scythe, he took a deep breath. Death knocked loudly three times. Silence met him, then a voice flowed through the wood, “Come in.”

Thanatos scrunched his brow then entered.

A flowery fragrance hit Thanatos and he blinked it off closing the door. 

“This way.” The voice called. 

Thanatos followed it to a grove in the middle of the house, where Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, was sprawled across a lounge, chalice filled with nectar in hand smiling at Thanatos. 

“Ares will be here soon.” Her eyes sparkled. 

Maybe Thanatos should leave, but he wanted to see Ares, it didn't matter for how long. 

He hated the dependence for some comfort, but after not talking to Zagreus for two human months, it felt like a small eternity. Megaera couldn’t even tell him what Zagreus was thinking, but she explained how rocky their relationship is turning out. 

“Apologies, I will return later.” Thanatos went to leave but rose vines pushed his back and towards Aphrodite. The thorns dug into his skin making Death grimace.

“Please wait, I didn't mean to scare you off. In fact, I’ve been excited to finally meet you. Ares has a hot temper and is possessive of things he likes, so I feared I’d never get to properly meet you.” She downed the chalice and sat up, making room for Thanatos. The thorns left his skin, and he looked over his shoulder to see the rose vines disappear into the ground. 

He looked back at Love, and sat beside her awkwardly.

“You have beautiful eyes.” Aphrodite caught his gaze, and Thanatos couldn’t read her intentions. Aphrodite was as mystery as love itself. 

“All Nyx’s children have yellow eyes.” Thanatos stated. 

Aphrodite chuckled, and her hair moved on it’s own and found Thanatos’ neck. Thanatos turned and gave her a look. 

She chuckled and leaned back still staring at him. 

“Have I angered you?” Thanatos asked. 

“I said Ares was possessive but so am I.” Her lips curled into a dark smile. Thanatos couldn’t leave, he knew he couldn’t. 

“I don’t understand his infatuation with you. He’s not fond of men, only women and non-binary people catch his eye. So what is it about you?” Love asked and their soft pink hair stroked his cheek. 

“I don’t understand either.” Thanatos replied.

The pink hair retreated and Aphrodite looked at her chalice. 

“You’re both here?” Ares voice came from beside Thanatos, which made him swivel in relief.

His chiton was fastened by a red sash, and he looked unkempt for once. 

Thanatos could smell mortal flesh on him. 

It was not a secret about the frivolous nature of Olympians with mortal consorts, and it wasn’t the first time Thanatos had witnessed him after such debauchery yet it irked him. Maybe because they were together - were they together? Ares loved him, and he loved him back?

Aphrodite chuckled, interrupting his thoughts and stood up, letting her hair fall around her in curly hearts. The love hearts bobbed as she skipped to Ares' side. 

Ares took her waist and they kissed as a greeting. Thanatos gripped his chiton fabric, when Aphrodite smirked at him. 

“Master Thanatos, what are you doing here?” Ares asked, still holding Aphrodite as she caressed him. 

“I came to see you, now that I have done so, I’ll take my leave.” Thanatos stood.

“Wait, don’t leave.” He said.

Aphrodite looked like she enjoyed the lustful scent lingering on him as she pressed her body against his. 

Thanatos noticed how well they seem to fit together, and his mind went back to Zagreus and Meg. 

“Why don’t we all go to your bed chambers?” Aphrodite purred. 

Ares frowned, and Thanatos blinked in shock. 

“No.” Ares said firmly, making her chuckle in delight.

She turned to Thanatos and gave him a sharp look. 

Thanatos took the hint, “I will contact you somehow.” 

“Alright.” Ares agreed, and noticed Aphrodite’s fawning for the first time. 

She whispered something to him, and Thanatos walked out. He would have to find the front gate as the veil is hard to pierce going out. He didn’t know where Hermes was either.

Outside the house, Thanatos felt his heart thumping somewhere between his gut and chest.

He walked along the paths heading in no real direction. 

Ares beside Aphrodite was too similar to Megaera and Zagreus. The way they seem to fit together like lock and key, what about Thanatos? 

Did he belong by anyone’s side truly? 

Death was so integral to many of their jobs, but what about as companions. He had no particular interests, or hobbies. He was nearly always busy, and he wasn’t beautiful. 

There is no beauty in dying, or the business of death. The memory of Ares’ hands on him, and the way they fit together now seemed alien. Like a fantasy that never happened, and would have no sequel. 

He didn’t notice when he ran straight into an Olympian. 

Apollo looked at him for a second in shock and then frowned in disgust. He walked off without saying anything to Death. 

It made sense given how many of his dearest Thanatos had to take. Thanatos empathised with Apollo’s distaste for himself. 

He arrived somewhere near the front without running into anyone else, and sagged in relief when he saw Hermes about to leave. 

“Why, Thanatos, what are you doing here? Ah, seeing Ares.” Hermes closed his bag, and petted Shelly.

“Can you help me down?” 

“Of course, but a word of advice.” Hermes linked his arm through Thanatos’, “Olympians are very spoiled, so it’s best to keep a strength in your words and actions around them. They love exploiting all your weaknesses.”

Thanatos nodded. Mentally, he made a promise to himself to keep himself busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Thanatos, I love you alot.


	9. Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos sorts things out with Zagreus & Meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Content Warnings

Time passes and Thanatos does not see Ares. It was like a splinter in one’s finger. He wanted to see Ares, but he didn’t. Confused with his own feelings, he wanted to flee into some corner of Tartarus and watch the walls age. Hypnos spoke to him briefly on a break encouraging him to talk with Zagreus, but Thanatos couldn’t do that either. Megaera tried approaching him, but he was in no mood to talk and fled the House of Hades. 

In the mortal realm, the nights were beautiful. Stars sprinkled across the dark expanse with the occasional shimmer of a close planet. Rare moments of bliss Death looked at the stars wondering if they were looking back. Nyx was eternal, and always inevitable. Thanatos stepped off a roof and floated into the room below to gather the soul fleeing the body of an old woman. Beside her was her daughter and grandson who sobbed while she drew her final breath. 

Thanatos left the mourning family as it was not the only death that evening. 

He tried counting the stars, but they always seemed to shift. Some died, and some were born. 

One bright dawn he ran into Hermes. 

“Thanatos, why I haven’t seen you in a while. Have you broken up with Ares?” Hermes floated in front of him, backdropped by a city next to the sea.

“We haven’t broken up, I’ve just been busy.” Thanatos twirled his scythe. Hermes smirked.

“Whatever floats your boat Captain. But might I say, maybe it’s for the best if you do not pursue Ares, he is quite a handful.”

Thanatos frowned at the idea, “Lord Hermes, it is my relationship to worry about. You have helped me time and time again, and I am grateful to you, but your opinion on this matter won’t affect my choices.”

Hermes floated closer, “It is a shame, that Ares seems to have you wrapped around his finger.” 

“Say Hello to my brother for me, I must go.”

“Hold on a second Pal,” Hermes grabbed Thanatos’ wrist and made him turn to him. 

“Big things are about to happen. It’s best to get your affairs in order.” His eyes burned with danger, and Thanatos glared when he let go and floated back and returned to his happy self.

“Well, good luck.” Hermes flew off.

***

Thanatos returned to the House of Hades for the first time in many moons, and first ran into the shade Achilles.

“Hello, Lord Thanatos.” He bowed respectfully.

“Hello Achilles, have you seen Zagreus?” 

Achilles paled in expression, “He’s going through a bit of strife. I recommend checking his chambers.” 

“Strife? Has he been arguing with Lord Hades?” Thanatos blinked.

“Ah, no it’s not that. Lady Megaera and Zagreus have had a... falling out.”

***

“Than!”

Zagreus chirped when he saw Thanatos at his doorway. His mismatched eyes were rimmed pink, and he looked flushed.

“May I come in?” Thanatos asked.

Zagreus nodded.

Zagreus was sitting on the edge of his bed, and moved over when Thanatos approached. Thanatos stared at the spot before deciding it was a good move to sit.

“Why were you gone so long?” He asked Than.

_ I was avoiding you _ .

“I was very busy.” 

Zagreus looked down at the floor, “Meg and I broke up.”

Thanatos breathed in quickly.

“I’m sorry Zag.” He placed his hand on Zagreus’ shoulder, and the Prince grabbed it and pulled Thanatos into a tight hug. Death faltered for a moment before hugging him back. Zagreus pushed him down, and lied on his chest sobbing. 

Thanatos hugged him and stroked his hair, not letting his thoughts run off. He hated seeing Zagreus upset.

Thanatos ran his fingers through the soft dark spikes of hair, like when he was a child. Letting Zagreus relax into his touch, and then started humming like he did back in the day. Zagreus sung the lyrics, and his voice hummed into Thanatos’ chest right into his heart. Only if he knew, what would he do?

“You used to sing that to be all the time.” Zagreus whispered. Thanatos rested his hands on Zagreus’ back.

“Yeah well, you were always hard to put to sleep.” Thanatos chuckled.

“I’ve missed you Than.” Zagreus looped his arms under Thanatos and hugged him.

Thanatos sat up and pulled Zagreus with him. 

“I’ve missed you too… but that’s not what you really wanna talk about right now.” Thanatos pushed Zagreus up by his shoulders. Zagreus looked off, and bit his lip.

Thanatos dropped his hands, waiting for an answer.

Zagreus sighed and retold the events that brought them to a massive argument in which he insulted Meg, and she broke up with him telling him to piss off.

He felt bad about saying the things he said, and didn’t know how to apologise. 

Thanatos knew Meg wasn’t as much of stone cold bitch as a lot of people might think she was, and he knew how she felt about Zagreus.

Thanatos speared a feeling of happiness that tried to bubble up about the reality of them being broken up. The issue wasn’t their relationship, it was more of Than’s self confidence about liking Zagreus.

“Do you think she’ll forgive me?” Zagreus asked Thanatos.

“When she’s ready.” Thanatos smiled. Zagreus grinned back.

“When I’m with you Than, so much of the world seems less complicated.” He said.

Thanatos smiled, “Well maybe you shouldn’t keep making things so complex.”

Zagreus chuckled.

“Please visit more often. The House isn’t the same without you.” Zagreus pleaded. Thanatos sighed, mind already made up.

“I’ll try.”

***

After seeing Zagreus, he spoke to Nyx.

“Mother, we describe our duties as who we are. I bring Death, therefore I am Death. I am feeling… tired of the gap. I feel like I don’t even know who I am.” He tried to find the words.

“We are immortals, we make the world work, for humans. Our existence is because of them, as they are because of us. I understand, as I am night, I do not hold all the universe within me. I am more symbolic of the true state of the world. When I make the stars twinkle, the moon glow or an asteroid burn - I feel like I’m me. Only I can do what I do.”

Thanatos pondered her words, “I do not control one’s Death, as much as I assist in the journey between the body and the Underworld. When some humans see me approach, they’re scared. I like doing what I do… I just don’t think it reflects me fully.” He frowned at himself. Nyx caressed his face and locked eyes with his.

“You are Death, in all its beauty and foulness. But you are also my son, you are a brother, you are a Member of this household and a friend. You are so much more than what is in your title.” Her straight lips curved gently into a smile.

Thanatos hadn’t thought of himself like that, he never could understand his place, and where he belonged. He smiled at his mother, understanding dawning on him. He was complex, as was she and all the deities… just like humans.

“Thank you Mother.” He bowed to her. She chuckled.

“Megaera is in the lounge.” She informed him. 

Thanatos turned and understood what she meant.

Thanatos bowed his head to Nyx once again and ventured into the lounge area. Meg had a glass in hand sitting at the bar. 

He delicately sat beside her on a stool.

“Can I join you for a drink?”

Meg looked at him, and nodded.

He ordered his usual and leaned on the bar, looking at Meg. She was just as tired as Zagreus had looked earlier.

“How are you holding up?”

“Things could be better.” She took a swig. 

“Do you remember when we were young and you first learned how to use a whip, and you-“

“Accidentally tied up Hypnos.” She finished Thanatos’ sentence in amusement.

“Did you wanna talk about it?” He asked after a moment. The bartender put a cloudy looking cocktail in front of him. 

“Mn.” She mused for a moment then sighed deeply.

They spoke for hours at the bar, until it was time for them to get back to work.

“I have something for you.” Thanatos remembered.

Meg cocked an eyebrow.

He produced a set of earrings for her in a box. He opened them to show her. They were made of soul sapphires and burned gold. 

She blinked, “They’re beautiful.”

She took them gently from Thanatos’ hands.

“I’m not giving these to try and instil that it’s ok to feel upset, it’s just, I found them and thought they were made for you. You’re loved even if you don’t feel like it Meg.” He told her. They’d been close since they were young. Always had the same attitude towards responsibilities and unwavering self-respect when it came to business and being immortal.

He was incredibly fond of her, and much like his sleepy brother, he developed a crush on the Fury. But he had shut his feelings off when he realised they would interfere with his work. Now it was not the same, not with Zagreus around, and not with his realisation that he is able to love others. He looked at Meg and saw a strong, courageous and thoughtful person who was the biggest badass he probably knew - besides Nyx, and possibly a certain God who he had become crazy about. 

“Thank you Thanatos.” She smiled and stepped forward.

Meg leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. She pulled back and grinned at him. 

Thanatos knew he had pink lipstick stamped on him now, but he wasn’t mad about it. 

He rolled his eyes and gave her a hug. After a moment, she hugged him back. 

They parted and went their separate ways.

Thanatos teleported to the Mortal Realm to reap souls. 

Death remembered Hermes’ words, and encouraged the thought hanging on the edge of his mind.

There was a pair of beautiful red eyes he wanted to get lost in, a voice that swelled his heart and hands he desperately wanted to hold. 

_...Ares. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Hope youse enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to get around to, but I'm glad I finally published it.


End file.
